DokiDoki
by Basilisk Ishikir
Summary: Doki-Doki. I love him, Doki-Doki, and he will be with me. Doki-Doki AkuRoku yaoi lemon/lime


Doki-Doki this will be a one-shot, with the lemon/Lime at the end.

Doki-Doki

Part 1

My name is Roxas, and I have an enormous crush on my brother's bands, Destiny Master, drummer. His name is Axel, and he is my god. I have pictures of him in my room, all in my shoe box, which I told my mom was filled with gay porn and to please not touch it because I was embarrassed enough. She fell for it and left it alone.

Axel is 5'10 of pure sex; His shocking red hair was the bases to many wet dreams. From his teardrop tattoos, to his thin legs, perfectly covered by skinny jeans that showed off his… package… He was so sexy; I would die just to see him naked. **Doki-Doki** Sora told me he had a monster dick, 10 inches, after that, I told him that I was madly in love Axel. He smiled and said that if he was totally in love with Riku, he would go after Axel, but that since he was nice, he would put in a good word.

Not like that would help. He was the good looking twin. I was scrawny, panicky, and nerdy, and Axel would never notice me. I wore my reading glasses everywhere, and my mom hadn't seen my body not covered in baggy clothes since the 4th grade, when I kid asked if I was girl. My hair was shaggy and plain looking.

Nothing like Sora, he was tall, suave and cool, and no one knew we were related. We were fraternal; he had chocolate brown hair, golden skin, and was all around the opposite of me.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Today I was going to change that and to get Axel. I was sick and tired of being unnoticed and I was sick of those… whores hanging off **MY **man. Those skanks won't know what hit them, when I arrive today.

I walked to my closet, pulling out my New Roxas clothes, a black sleeveless bellyshirt that ended 2 inches above my bellybutton, with a dark red studded belt that would hang low on my thin waist. I pulled on my skin tight leather pants, no under wear today. I spiked my hair with my brother's hair gel. I put in my clear contacts, my sky blue eyes would be seen today, exactly like my twins. I put on dark black combat boots, Destiny's Masters Logo, to keys interlocking, seen on the outside of each boot.

I was taller, 5'7 with the three inch heel, I was sexy, my thin, endless legs were outlined in shiny black, and my shirt was all black and all sex appeal. I wasn't recognizable, and that's what I wanted. I walked down stairs, into the kitchen to see the response.

"Roxas, what do you want for…AHHHH!" Mom screamed at my image. I wasn't lost in my clothes and she could fathom it. "Rox… Roxas? Honey is that you?" She stammered out.

"Yeah, how do I look?" I asked my voice soft.

"Hot on toast, Roxy, that you?" A voice asked. I turned to face Riku, his eye raking over my body, I adjusted my hips, to hide my soft curves under his lustful gaze, but I could see the beginnings to his erection. "Mmmm…I would like piece of that." He said.

"Riku, what are you talking about! What are you…?" Sora's voice fell silent at my appearance. He gulped and whispered "What's going on?"

"I am going to ask Axel out!" I chirped. My face was a light dusting of red and I kissed Mom on her cheek, she passed out on the table, and grabbed a poptart and my school bag, and walked out of the house.

"Wait! Roxy, you can't go to school like that! I won't have my little brother molested and/or raped!" Sora shouted.

I continued to walk down the street. This was going to be the best day ever. **Doki-Doki**

_**Part 2**_

I walked into the gate at school. Sora and Riku stood on both sides of me, protecting me from what they thought was going to happen. Everyone stared, and I could hear the whispers.

_'Who's that?'_

_'A new kid?'_

_'I think that is Roxas'_

_'No way!'_

"Roxas, don't wonder off today, Kay?" Sora asked me at the entrance. I stared at him, before wondering off. "Damnit Roxas!" And he chased after me, leaving Riku shaking his head.

I was walking to Axel's normal spot. The roof. I lost Sora on the second floor as everyone was going outside for another 10 minutes until school started, and walked in the empty 3 floor hallway, and just as I was about to reach the door to the roof, Xemnas and his two lackeys, Saix- who had a crush on Xemnas and was as evil as a butterfly, and Larxene- a bitch.

"Hey, look at this, pretty little Roxas came out of his cocoon! Saix, Larxene, guard the hall, I want to play with pretty little Roxy." **Doki-Doki**

I backed up only to trip over the heel of my boot. I fell and Xemnas lean over me, unzipping his pants. "N…No…**NO**!" I shouted, turning on my stomach, about to push off as Xemnas grabs me, shoving his black gloves in my mouth. I screamed around the gloves as I kick and squirmed, but Xemnas' 6'4 stature over shadowed my own. His hands began to grope my ass and crouch. He unzipped my pants, and tears began to pour from my eyes, the fear numbing my body.

Suddenly, the weight was off my back. I turned, eyes widening as I saw Axel punching Xemnas. I heard Sora and Riku shout in surprise, before running over to me.

"Roxy, are you okay!" Sora shouted as he saw my disheveled form, my tear stained face, and saw me spit out Xemnas' gloves.

"I was…**hic**…Walking t…**hic**…o the roof…**hic**…and he… he… jumped…**hic**…and touched…and… I was s….**hic**…o scared!" I began to cry, wrapping my arms around Sora. I shook, so… disgusted.

"Axel!" Riku grabbed him off Xemnas, who quickly got up, holding a bloody nose, and ran down the hall.

"What! The little bastard deserves it!" Axel wonderful voice, laced with anger, washed over me. He walked over, took me from Sora, carrying me bridal style and took me up to the roof. HE opened the door, and brought me over to his backpack. "Where did he touch you?" Axel demanded gruffly.

"My…my ass and my… you know…and my lips…" I whispered, shocked to be this close to Axel.** Doki-Doki.** I was even more shocked when he kissed me softly. I froze; I cannot believe my dream came true. However, Axel must have taken my lack of response as reject as he pulled away and began to apologize.

"Sorry, I must have messed up your signals, and I hope you don't hate me for kissing you, not that it was bad but the fact that you didn't enjoy it and I hope you…HMMM!" I cut off his rambling with a passionate kiss; I put all my feelings for Axel in that kiss.

"I really like you Axel, a lot." I whispered into his mouth. I continue to kiss him, licking his lips, pushing my tongue inside, feel all the emotions in Axel.

"I have to make you forget Xemnas' touch; you are mine, Roxy, from the moment we met." Axel mumbled, be removing my shirt. He kissed and licked at my chest, nibbling at my light pink nipples, sucking on them until them pert, and moving down my chest to my bellybutton. Axel lathered it up, tonguing it a manner he would soon repeat. My belt, which had been pushed up to right below my bellybutton, was unbuckled and tossed to the side.

"Axel! I…I…more!" I moaned out as he messaged my cock through my leather pants. He pushed them down, glaring at their unbuttoned state but quickly bypassing the fact. He groaned as he saw my 7 inch cock pop out, not covered by boxers, gripping it softly, licking at its tip.

"AHHH! Please, Axel! No teasing!" I moaned, shaking as he began to take it into his mouth. "Axel, it's so hot! AHHH! MMMM! Yes…haaah…" I gripped his hair, so soft, and continued my moaning.

He sucked harder, slurping sound causing me to shout, "Too much! Gonna… gonna… AHHHHHHHHHH!" I came, vibrating, spasms rushing through my body, so much pleasure! My eye flickered, and when I reopened them, Axel was above me, with a dazzling smile. **Doki-Doki**

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you awake?" he smiled, and as my gaze drifted lower, I knew that what Sora had said was true.

"Axel, how big are you?" I mumbled, undoing his pants, tugging them down.

"10 inches, why?"

"MMMM…" I pulled it out, just staring. I leaned it, and licked it. It was bitter and salty. Like my Sea-Salt, yummy.

"Yeah…Rox…do you want to continue on to the next step, or just stop here." Axel stared into my eyes; I…couldn't…sex…not yet.

"I will finish you up." I mumbled. I began to lick and kiss his mushroomed topped head, the salty taste making me hum in contentment. I continue to lick, kiss and nibble my mouth not big enough to take more than the head. Axel groan, and hissed his pleasure until I like the ridge of his mushroom head, he moan and came on my face.

I liked the taste of the warm, salty cum. Axel cleaned us up, and we got dressed, and after, I laid my head against his chest. Watching the clouds drift across the blue sky, I smiled.

His heart was calm and steady, and after I leaned up to kiss him, it sped up a little more.

**Doki-Doki Doki-Doki **

How was it? My second lemon…? WEEEELLLLLLL?

Doki-Doki- fast heart beat…


End file.
